


Lucky Charm

by capsicle_joy (daggersofLoki)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes/Reader fluff, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, Bucky/Reader - Freeform, F/M, James Barnes & Reader - Freeform, James Barnes Fluff, James Barnes/Reader - Freeform, James Barnes/Reader fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersofLoki/pseuds/capsicle_joy
Summary: I know there's so much happening in this, but the goal was for the reader to have a day that's out of the ordinary and she believes Bucky is the cause of it. Enjoy!





	Lucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's so much happening in this, but the goal was for the reader to have a day that's out of the ordinary and she believes Bucky is the cause of it. Enjoy!

The elevator dinged softly, telling you that you had arrived on your chosen floor, and in a matter of seconds which was odd considering someone always seemed to be following you around the Stark Tower. You were a newcomer, only having lived in the tower for two weeks and wielded a very special power: telekinesis. Of course, not one of the Avengers had been made aware of your power, not even tony, and they thought you were only there as one of Stark's girls.

Although your identity was somewhat known, they didn't trust you. The Avengers only identified you as Agent (Last name) as if that was what you had been your entire life. You were an agent, one of Fury's, but your mission was to keep your commission a secret. You had specific rules on only telling them your first and last name, which you had nearly succeeded in doing. The plan was to tell them your first name as soon as they were comfortable with your presence, but at the rate it was taking each and every one of them to warm up to you, that would never happen.

You stepped onto the platform and eyed the room, mindful of your surroundings before straightening your spine and sauntering into the occupied room. You kept your sour mood at bay and offered a sweet smile to the few Avengers that sat relaxed in the entertainment room. Your cheeks flushed a soft pink when your eyes caught someone else's in the room, whom you had developed a liking to. You flashed your pearly whites at the man kept your pace average.

"Morning, Barnes." You gently patted his arm as you passed but stopped in your tracks when you felt something hard make contact with your fingers. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been an arm. You slowly took a step backward, eyeing his arm carefully before slowly lifting your (eye color) irises to meet his light blue ones.

"Morning, Agent (Last name)," Bucky smirked at your reaction, his soft brown locks escaping from behind his ears and falling in front of his face. He chuckled when you put your hand on his arm again and glanced up at him in shock.

"What is that?" You spoke softly and he lifted his arm and moved his fingers in front of your face, but it wasn't skin. It was silver. You grabbed his wrist and rolled his jacket sleeve up, revealing the metal arm that had slots so that he could bend his joints. Your eyes widened as you tugged his jacket off his shoulders hurriedly.

"Whoa. At least buy me dinner first." He smirked softly as you raced to rip the jacket off his body.

Ignoring his snarky comment, you lifted the arm from its relaxed position by his side and examined it. It was heavy, extremely heavy, and pure metal. Your eyes trailed farther up and noticed the red star that was imprinted directly below his shoulder. The communist star.

"You... have a metal arm." You spoke softly as you examined his prosthetic limb in complete awe. You were utterly indifferent to the appearance of your crushes, but his prosthetic arm only caused your attraction towards him to increase. "That's so cool." You smiled softly and tugged his jacket back onto his shoulders.

Bucky furrowed his brow as you continued on as if nothing happened but shrugged his shoulders and watched you stroll over to Tony. You smiled and winked at him, bidding him a good morning before passing by as you had planned on doing with Bucky before you became distracted. But, before you could take two steps, Tony had latched his fingers around your bicep and pulled you back towards him.

"(Last name), you know you can't keep secrets from Iron Man himself." Tony smirked and you remained calm after swallowing thickly to control your state.

"I'm not keeping secrets." You kept eye contact with him, knowing full and well that breaking eye contact would prove you were lying to him.

"Mmhmm. Sure." He tightened his grip on your arm and leaned closer to you. "Tell me your name and what you are, and we'll be back to where we were before. Don't, and you're out of here." You gulped and nodded prying his fingers off you and inhaling deeply.

By this time, everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing and turned towards you. It consisted of Natasha, Bucky, Steve, Bruce, Clint, and Sam. They were observing carefully, some with wide eyes and others with furrowed brows, but their full attention was on you and Tony.

"Alright." You paused, pondering over how to start before deciding on just winging it. "My name is (First name) (Last name), and I do have powers but they're nothing of a threat."

Bucky's heart rate sped up at the sound of your name and he forced the smile that tugged at his mouth away. But, your name was beautiful and he would never admit to how much he wanted it to come out of his mouth. He bit his tongue and remained quiet for you and Tony to speak.

"What are your powers?" And to think, Tony was almost 100% sure you were just a weak, useless human who was sent to do the dirty work for Fury.

You sighed and swallowed your hiccups. It was now or never. "I have telekinesis. But, I told you, it's not a threat."

Tony thought for a moment before speaking up in a voice that was quieter than normal. "Telekinesis? As in the ability to move objects without touching them?" He didn't need an answer but he asked anyway. "Well, you'll be helpful in the future."

"Excuse me?" You were shocked that he hadn't actually taken up the offer of kicking you out anyway.

"None of us have that power. You're welcome to stay, but don't say I never did anything for you."

You quickly thanked him and turned around with a wide smile spread across your face. Your cheeks were slightly pink and your eyes were sparkling in the light as you passed Bucky. But before you could leave the room, you stopped and thought for a few seconds. Turning around, you sauntered up to Bucky and wrapped your arms around his waist. He stiffened but his heart fluttered when you tightened your grip around him. He relaxed and gently returned the gesture. He definitely wasn't one for physical touch but when you wrapped your arms around his torso he couldn't help himself.

You pulled away gently and glanced up at him. "Thank you. You're my lucky charm." You gave him the sweetest smile you could muster up winked.

"What do you mean?"

"How often do I come up and greet you every morning?" He stood in thought and you smirked. "Exactly. Never. But I did today. And look at what happened!"

His eyes lit up in understanding and you released a giggle.

"Stark caught you keeping secrets today after you greeted me. I'm the opposite of being your lucky charm." Bucky gave you a playful smile and you sighed dramatically and fixed your gaze on the wall beside the both of you.

"I guess we'll never know." You breathed out dramatically before looking up at him. You leaned up and stood on the very tips of your toes to place a chaste kiss to his cheekbone. "You're my lucky charm." Your fingers brushed his as you swept passed him with a silly grin upon your face. 

Your heart began beating rapidly as he grabbed your wrist and pulled you back towards him. He placed his metal hand in yours and entwined your fingers with his before pressing a sloppy kiss to your lips. You kissed back almost immediately and nearly melted underneath his touch. His metal thumb gently caressed the back of your hand as his lips moved against yours in perfect synchronization. A shiver ran down your spine as you both pulled away in desperate need of oxygen. You both stared into each other's eyes like lovesick puppies before a smirk replaced Bucky's soft smile.

"In that case, you'll need me every day then, since I'm the 'lucky charm' you can't live without." Before you could respond, his metal fingers caressed the sensitive skin of your stomach causing you to yelp. You turned around with narrowed eyes as Bucky wandered away but not before you could follow behind.

"James Buchanan Barnes." You overenunciated his full name as you creepily stepped towards him, remembering when Steve 'accidentally' introduced him using his full name and then proceeded to call him Bucky. He turned around with a smirk until he saw you lift your hand and multiple eggs began lifting from the open carton that was placed on the kitchen counter earlier that morning for breakfast. His smirk turned into an expression of fear as he bolted out of the room with you following close behind. Eggs began flying through the air at dangerous speeds as you used telekinesis to chuck raw eggs at the man. Eggs were coming from anywhere and everywhere, and they were hitting him on his back and splattering yoke into his hair from the rough impact.

After smashing about ten eggs into the man, you lowered your hands and smiled as you neared Bucky with an innocent smile plastered across your face. He shot a playful glare at you before sighing and giving into the smile he had been fighting with. You giggled and shook your head at his yoke and shell covered appearance.

"You should shower. You're tracking yoke everywhere."

"You caused this." He narrowed his eyes and you smacked his arm. He chuckled softly before that familiar smirk appeared on his face again. Before you could comprehend it, an egg was cracked above your head sending yellow yoke and slimy juices through your (hair color) locks and down your shirt. You yelped at the cold, thick liquid that was traveling to places it shouldn't have been and shot a piercing glare at Bucky who was grinning like the dork he was. "It looks like you're showering too. Oh, but Steve believes in water conservation and it would be a shame if we wasted water." He flicked his light blue eyes over to you and continued. "I guess we'll have to shower together." He faked a sigh before you smacked his chest and turned around, walking in the opposite direction.

"There's more than one shower, perv." You shot a wink over your shoulder before continuing your trek.

"You're tracking yoke everywhere!" He called throughout the room with a chuckle as he mocked your voice and your sentence.

"Shut up!"


End file.
